Drie-eenheid
De heilige drie-eenheid, drievuldigheid of triniteit (v. Lat.: trinitas) is de theologische opvatting in veel takken van het christendom dat God bestaat in drie heilige personen: de Vader, de Zoon (Jezus Christus) en de Heilige Geest. In deze betekenis krijgt het woord een hoofdletter. Met name van belang is het standpunt dat Jezus een incarnatie van God zelf was. De Drie-eenheid is in de Late Oudheid en de vroege middeleeuwen onderwerp van strijd geweest: met name Arianen hebben zich verzet zich tegen erkenning van de Drie-eenheid. Tegenwoordig zijn met name de Jehova's Getuigen die het leerstuk afwijzen. Verkenning Het christelijk geloof is monotheïstisch, net als de islam en het joodse geloof. In het Oude Testament vinden we de tekst (Deuteronomium hoofdstuk 6 vers 4): Hoor Israël, De HERE is onze God de HERE is één!. Dit is te beschouwen als de geloofsbelijdenis van het Jodendom. Jezus, de hoofdfiguur van het Nieuwe Testament en de belangrijkste persoon in het christendom, nam - zelf jood - deze getuigenis expliciet over (Marcus 12 vers 29). Toch is in het christelijk geloof ook sprake van God als de Vader, de Zoon (Jezus) en de Heilige Geest. Reeds in de apostolische belijdenissen van het vroege christendom wordt over de Vader, de Zoon en de Heilige Geest gesproken. De christelijke doopformule spreekt (waarschijnlijk naar aanleiding van Matteüs 28 vers 19) over een doop in Naam van de Vader en van de Zoon en van de Heilige Geest. In de geschriften van de Apostolische Vaders wordt niet alleen aan God de Vader, maar ook aan Jezus, de zoon, eer bewezen. Dit was voor niet-christenen een wonderlijke zaak. Een strikt menselijke persoon wordt niet aanbeden noch binnen het jodendom noch binnen de islam. Niet-christenen stelden vragen aangaande dit spreken over God als Vader, Zoon en Heilige Geest en aangaande het aanbidden van Jezus. Een bekende joodse schrijver die hieromtrent vragen had was Tryphon (2e eeuw na Christus). In deze context waren de christelijke theologen genoodzaakt zich te verdedigen. Jezus zelf immers dacht uitgesproken monotheïstisch. Het trinitarisch vraagstuk kwam honderden jaren later opeens op de agenda te staan. Ze vroegen zich af hoe God gezien moest worden, of God één of drie is en hoe het zit met de eerbewijzen aan Jezus als de Zoon. Met andere woorden, wilde men het christendom behouden als monotheïstische godsdienst (zoals Jezus zichzelf uitsprak) en tevens vasthouden aan het goddelijk eerbewijs aan Jezus en aan de Heilige Geest, dan moest onontkoombaar antwoord gegeven worden op de vragen rond de triniteit. De drie-eenheid (of triniteit) van God is daarom een belangrijk thema in het christendom. De terminologie 'drie-eenheid' wordt niet letterlijk in de Bijbel gebruikt, noch in het Oude, noch in het Nieuwe Testament, hoewel de formuleringen Vader, Zoon en Heilige Geest er wel in voorkomen. Desalniettemin vond een late copiïst (15e eeuw) het nodig nog een expliciete verwijzing toe te voegen, het comma Ioanneum. Zo geeft bijvoorbeeld de Statenvertaling 1 Johannes 5:7 en 8 als volgt weer: Want Drie zijn er, Die getuigen in den hemel, de Vader, het Woord en de Heilige Geest; en deze Drie zijn Een. En drie zijn er, die getuigen op de aarde, de Geest, en het water, en het bloed; en die drie zijn tot een. Sinds Erasmus aantoonde dat deze passage uit de Vulgaat in die vorm in geen enkele Griekse tekst voorkwam laten de meeste vertalingen de toevoeging weg. Zo schrijft de Leidse vertaling 1 Joh 5: 7,8 als volgt: Want drie zijn de getuigen; de Geest, het water en het bloed; en die drie zijn eenstemmig. Vanwege onder andere het letterlijke ontbreken van het woord Drie-eenheid in de Bijbel zijn er diverse groeperingen (zoals de Jehovah's getuigen) die het begrip van een goddelijke drie-eenheid verwerpen. Nog enkele redenen daarvoor zijn dat Jezus herhaaldelijke keren aangeeft dat de Vader groter is dan Hijzelf, zoals in Johannes 14:28: Gij hebt gehoord dat ik tot U heb gezegd: Ik ga heen en Ik kom tot u terug. Indien gij liefhadt, zoudt gij u verheugen dat Ik heenga naar de Vader, want de Vader is groter dan Ik. Ook binnen de islam wordt de drie-eenheid duidelijk afgewezen. In de Koran staan verschillende verwijzingen naar de afwijzing van Jezus als Zoon van God. De twee sterkste afwijzingen staan in Soera De Vrouwen 171 ('Gelooft dus in God en Zijn boodschappers en zegt niet: 'Drie (in één).' Houdt daarmee op, dat is beter voor u) en Soera De Tafel 73 (Waarlijk zij lasteren God, die zeggen: "God is Eén der Drie." Er is geen godheid dan de enige God'). Dogmatiseringsproces De leer van de goddelijke drie-eenheid werd in de 4e eeuw tot dogma verheven. Na alle discussies in de voorgaande eeuwen was de directe aanleiding het standpunt van de Egyptische priester Arius, die van mening was dat de Zoon, omdat Hij door de Vader was verwekt, niet altijd zou hebben bestaan en daarom een lagere positie zou innemen. Hiertegen kwam verzet van de kant van bisschop Athanasius, die stelde dat de Zoon geheel gelijkwaardig was aan de Vader. In de uitspraken van het Concilie van Nicaea (325) werd die gelijkwaardigheid vastgelegd. In 381 na Chr. op het Concilie van Constantinopel I werd de Heilige Geest aan deze goddelijke gelijkwaardigheid toegevoegd. Definitief werd de leer van de drie-eenheid vastgesteld op het Concilie van Chalcedon in 451 na Chr.. De uiteindelijke discussie ging over hoe men de verhouding van de Zoon ten opzichte van de Vader moest omschrijven. Enerzijds was daar de Griekse term homoiousios (gelijkend in wezen), anderzijds de term homoousios (hetzelfde wezen). De eerste term liet ruimte voor speculaties over de verhouding tussen de Vader en de Zoon, de tweede niet. Met de leer van de drie-eenheid samenhangend en daarvan onderdeel uitmakend is de twee-naturenleer van de Zoon. Die houdt in dat de Zoon zowel mens als God is en dat kwam het beste tot uiting in de tweede term homoousios. Het is dan ook vanwege dit gegeven dat deze term de overwinning heeft behaald op het Concilie van Chalcedon. Theologische formulering Het dogma luidt dat de God bestaat uit God de Vader, God de Zoon en God de Heilige Geest en dat deze drie Personen (personae) weliswaar zijn te onderscheiden maar niet zijn te scheiden, oftewel God is Eén. Sommige theologen maken een onderverdeling, een hiërarchie tussen de drie Personen van de drie-eenheid. De 'Vader' zou dan de 'plannenmaker' zijn. De 'Zoon' (=Christus) is de 'uitvoerder' van de plannen. En de Heilige Geest is de 'kracht' waarmee deze plannen uitgevoerd worden. Deze gedachten zijn in die zin opmerkelijk, dat een theoloog geen "externalistisch standpunt" kan innemen; hij kan niet buiten de werkelijkheid stappen om zijn God van buitenaf te bestuderen en te beschrijven. Daarom is het in de hedendaagse (wetenschappelijke) theologie gebruikelijk om wel te spreken over de God als drie-eenheid, te spreken over de Vader, de Zoon en de Heilige Geest, maar geen uitspraken te doen over hun onderlinge verhoudingen. In het Latijn: "opera ad intra divisa sunt, opera ad extra indivisa sunt": het handelen is voor de personen binnen de triniteit onderscheiden, naar buiten toe is het handelen ongescheiden, en alleen te benoemen als "het handelen van God". De werkelijkheid van de onderlinge verhoudingen tussen de Vader, de Zoon en de Heilige Geest kan worden omschreven met de Perichorese. Minderheidsstandpunten * De Arianen, de aanhangers van de priester Arius, achtten de Zoon van een lager niveau dan de Vader. Zij hadden succes bij de diverse Germaanse stammen zoals de Goten, die het West-Romeinse Rijk overspoelden, maar uiteindelijk is hun beweging verdwenen. * De Nestorianen, volgelingen van bisschop Nestorius, legden de nadruk op de Goddelijke én menselijke natuur van de Zoon. In de Middeleeuwen hebben zij met groot succes grote missionaire activiteiten ondernomen, tot in China aan toe. Enorme aantallen Aziaten bekeerden zich tot het Nestoriaanse christendom. Een tijdlang was dit zelfs de grootste kerk van de hele christenheid. De Mongolen stonden aanvankelijk niet afwijzend tegenover hen en het scheen zelfs dat dezen het Nestorianisme wilden omarmen. Maar o.a. de fanatieke Mongoolse moslim Timoer Lenk onderdrukte op wrede wijze de christenen en andere niet-moslims in de 14e eeuw, men spreekt zelfs van genocide, en haar ledenaantallen daalden dramatisch. * De monofysitische kerkgemeenschappen hadden theologische bezwaren tegen de twee-naturenleer van Christus; zij geloven dat de Zoon slechts één godmenselijke natuur heeft. Vele kerken in het Midden-Oosten en directe omgeving hangen deze leer aan. Voorbeelden zijn: de Syrisch-orthodoxe Kerk, de Armeens Apostolische Kerk, de Koptisch-Orthodoxe Kerk en de gerelateerde Ethiopisch-Orthodoxe Kerk. Feitelijk spreken deze kerken van Miophysitisme, waarmee "mios" (complexe eenheid) wil weergeven, dat in Christus de God-menselijke natuur is verenigd. In de westerse theologie wordt van nominaal-monofysitisme (en nominaal-nestorianisme) gesproken, om aan te geven dat het geen fundamentele dwaling betreft. Veeleer groeit het besef, dat de dogmatische verschillen tussen enerzijds de westerse en orthodoxe kerken en anderzijds de monofysitische en evenzeer de nestoriaanse kerken zijn ontstaan als gevolg van taalkundige misverstanden. De Drievuldigheid in de kunst De Drievuldigheid, God de Vader, de Zoon en de H. Geest, wordt sinds de 10e eeuw als drie personen, naast elkaar zittend voorgesteld, sinds de 13e eeuw als een gestalte met drie hoofden. In latere tijd werd de H. Geest voorgesteld als een duif, die, evenals de Vader en de Zoon een gekruiste nimbus draagt. De voorstelling wordt ook wel Triniteit genoemd. Trivia In discussies tussen christelijke predikers enerzijds en joden en moslims anderzijds over de triniteit van God kwam dikwijls de volgende bekende redenering voor: God kan nooit uit drie personen bestaan en daarmee nog steeds één zijn; 1+1+1 is immers 3 en geen 1, waarna dan de christen antwoordde: 1x1x1 is 1. Ook bestaat er de vergelijking met de drie toestanden waarin water zich openbaart: vaste stof (ijs), vloeistof (water) en gas (waterdamp), net zoals de ene God zich in drie gedaantes zou laten zien. Water is echter opgebouwd uit een aantal atomen. Een logische uitleg van de triniteit gaat als volgt: a+a+a=b. Dit geeft het onderscheid weer tussen de personen die samen God vormen. Wel kun je hierbij afvragen of er geen verschil bestaat tussen de delen en het geheel. Drie keer a is 3a en niet per definitie b. Ook binnen het hindoeïsme bestaan monotheïstische opvattingen over één godheid die meerdere verschijningsvormen heeft. Zie ook *Geloofsbelijdenis van Athanasius *Unitarisme *Triade (godsdienst) *Indo-Europese godentrias *God (Jodendom) *God (Islam) *Icoon van de Oud-Testamentische Drievuldigheid 1. In het woordenboek der oudheid, deel 3, pag. 2992, merkt G. Bartelink het volgende op: In Adversus Praxean polemiseert Tertullianus tegen Praxeas ... en behandelt de leer van de Drie-eenheid. Voor het eerst komt hier de term trinitas voor. 2. Aan het slot van hoofdstuk 8 in zijn boek tegen Praxeas gebruikt Tertullianus voor het eerst het begrip ''Trinitas. Daar kunnen we lezen: ita trinitas per consertos et connexos gradus a patre decurrens et monarchiae nihil obstrepit et oeconomiae statum protegit ''. Vertaald in het Engels kunnen we daar lezen: ''In this way the Trinity, proceeding by intermingled and connected degrees from the Father, in no respect challenges the monarchy, while it conserves the quality of the economy. Op deze wijze daagt de Drie-eenheid, voortkomend uit vermengde en verbonden graden van de Vader, in geen geval het koningschap uit terwijl het de kwaliteit van de economie bewaart. }} Categorie:Theologie Categorie:Christelijke God